


Happy New Year...?

by CaptainRomanoff



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton Feels, F/M, Fluff, Past Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Protective Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRomanoff/pseuds/CaptainRomanoff
Summary: "Bobbi, behind you!""I got it, I can handle this!""If you say so..."The blonde, coffee-filled, dog loving archer and the equally (maybe more) skilled superspy stood amongst multiple Hydra agents whose movements seemed as plain and simple as drones, their moves and tactics predictable and their precision and accuracy slow to comprehend with sight. This was just another harmless, easy, effortless mission for the two.





	Happy New Year...?

**Author's Note:**

> Hawkingbird being cute. Honestly, I need these two in agents of shield or the mcu.

"Bobbi, behind you!"

"I got it, I can handle this!"

"If you say so..."

The blonde, coffee-filled, dog loving archer and the equally (maybe more) skilled superspy stood amongst multiple Hydra agents whose movements seemed as plain and simple as drones, their moves and tactics predictable and their precision and accuracy slow to comprehend with sight. This was just another harmless, easy, effortless mission for the two.

"Done!" the tall spy bragged after round-housing a Hydra agent square in the stomach, her foot making contact with his insides with a loud  _thud._ She smirked at the archer with a look of satisfaction as if he beat him like a child at a game.

"Ha ha, well done Birdie," Clint mocked back while sticking out his tongue in annoyance. He was usually very competitive with Bobbi, but he hated losing to her. (He was the greatest marksman in the world, for goodness sake. Who would he lose to?)

"Thank you!" Morse replied with a generous, but mocking courtesy. Her smirk was still plastered on her face, and would keep it there until he had obligated to compliment her (they did this every time on missions—not really a surprise).

As the holidays came around, so did the traditions of the holiday spirit. Visiting family was of course one of them, but Bobbi often just stayed home and relaxed (when she was unattached) but this year, both Clint and Bobbi miraculously decided to pay a visit to Bobbi's parents and married brother (who in ALL of her years of dating, she's been teased by him multiple times about not having a husband yet).

"Aunty Bobbi!" A child's voice rang, and the little pitter patter of small, light feet filled the house while heavier, more steady footsteps could be heard simultaneously. Her brother had opened the door and greeted the couple, inviting them warmly into the house.

 "Daddy, is Aunty Bobbi here for Christmas?" The small child asked. It had been years since Bobbi had seen her brother and his daughter, the last time she remembered seeing them last was when the toddler was a newborn.

 Bobbi did not know what it was, but a feeling had come over her. Almost like it was tugging at her insides, making them flutter. She smiled anyways, groping for Clint's hand as they sunk down on the comfortable couch after hours of (endless, at least to Bobbi) driving. 

The feeling in her stomach tainted her again, but this time it urged her. It was almost like it was calling her, calling her to do something. The child had made her feel warm inside. She wanted to be a  _mother._ But, of course, the idea of birthing a small human being out of a tiny hole frightened her,  _a lot._ Somehow, she had forgotten that (she didn't exactly know how, but she did) and had almost immediately turned to Clint.

"I want to have a baby," She started.

Clint gave her a look of confusion first, then surprise.

"I'll make it work." 

Soon enough, they found themselves entangled with each other in their bedroom. Usually the custom was fast and furious (literally, if they were bickering) but tonight both of them decided to take a moment to just enjoy it.   
  



End file.
